hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Platinum
Hello there my little minions! Today, we are going to play a brand new game called Total Drama: Platinum! In this game, we are all playing the traditional Total Drama season, only that this time we are not roleplaying, and instead, the eliminations will be based on the article comments! Description So here is how it works! At the start, all of the characters are in danger of elimination! So in order to prevent elimination, all you have to do is say a character that you want to keep safe. As soon as a character's name is said in the comments, then I will mark them as SAFE in the table. As soon as everyone but one character are marked safe, then the last character to not be marked safe will be eliminated! So let's go! Also, if you save everyone from your team first, then everyone else on the opposing team loses their safety and just be marked again. Rules *Only one post per hour to prevent cheating **If your previous vote doesn't say at least "1 hour ago", then you can't vote again yet! **You can vote as many times as you want when a team has been reset if the last vote was by another person *As soon as everyone from a team are saved, the opposing team will be reset and must start all over *Please only say "SAVE (character) and (character)" or else your comment will be deleted *Do not save a character that has been saved before unless your team has been reset **If you do, your vote won't count **Your vote is in the lockbox, so you can't edit your comments or else they won't count either *You can only save two people per comment (one if only two are left) *The winner of this game will compete in Total Drama: The Ultimate Showdown! Key Round 1 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Screaming Horns *'Eliminated:' Lightning *'Second Low:' Eva Character Chart Round 2 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Blaineley *'Second Low:' Beth Character Chart Round 3 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Screaming Horns *'Eliminated:' Anne Maria *'Second Low:' Eva Character Chart Round 4 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Screaming Horns *'Eliminated:' Ezekiel *'Second Low:' Geoff & Bridgette Character Chart Round 5 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Justin *'Second Low:' Ezekiel Character Chart Round 6 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Geoff *'Second Low:' Sadie & Staci Character Chart Round 7 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Harold *'Second Low:' Izzy Character Chart Round 8 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Bridgette *'Second Low:' Alejandro & Noah Character Chart Round 9 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Scott *'Second Low:' Noah Character Chart Round 10 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Killer Bees *'Eliminated:' Sadie *'Second Low:' Alejandro & Staci Character Chart Round 11 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' The Screaming Horns *'Eliminated:' Mike *'Second Low:' Owen Character Chart Round 12 Episode Facts *'Winning Team:' *'Eliminated:' *'Second Low:' Character Chart Category:Voting Games